


Unfortunates without Escape

by EchoGalen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Character(s), Comedy, Drama, F/F, Lesbian Character, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: Daniella Vix is the pride and joy of the legendary Elusive Eight organization whose sole job is to track down special individuals and either put a stop to their rampage, bring them in peacefully or kicking and screaming. She has never failed an assignment before, and she would never think to start now. That is, however, until she meets a dark skinned beauty known as Carmilla Denton in the middle of nowhere Missouri on a rather special assignment. Now as she infiltrates both the high school and Carmilla's life to better understand her prey, she is blocked by an obstacle she has never faced before: disobeying a direct order.





	1. The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my very own story! I've been writing for a long time, and this is my first real attempt to put anything up online so here it is. So be gentle if you do comment, but even if you don't just your patronage is enough. Thank you for taking the time out to read this.

It was a clear, sunny morning in the state of Missouri, only broken by the occasional fluffy cloud in the sky. I was jarred awake by the incessant ringing of my alarm clock, something that was always set no matter how hard I tried to turn it off before I went to bed the night prior. Running my hand across my face, the other hitting the alarm clock harshly, a yawn escaped me as I turned bleary eyes toward the numerals. It was the ass crack of dawn, how I liked to call it, or in layman's terms 5:45 in the morning. A good time to get up for school, but it also allotted a perfect five minutes to let my hair splay out around me as I fell back into bed.

Just as I had reached slumber once more, my hands splaying themselves in my immaculate dreads, I heard a shrieking voice from my door, "Cobb get up or I'm blowing up the bathroom again!"

The starch white ceiling came into view as I opened then rolled my eyes. Hitting my arm onto the bed, I slowly rose and scratched my lower back, feeling the tips of my dreads as I did. Shivering as cold feet touched the ground, I traversed the small space to my door and opened it to Taylor, my little brother sticking out his tongue. Taylor was almost the same height as me though I was five years older, and his dark chocolate orbs glared back at me as if I told him to take a piss in the river.

"You're like five," I remarked coldly, letting my bare shoulder lay across the inner door. "Why do you even need the bathroom?"

My little brother's face turned beet red, his chest squaring as it always did when he was trying to be macho. "At least I'm not a midget! I'm telling mom!"

"Go ahead!" I yelled after him, grimacing at his little joke as I swiftly grabbed some clothes off the floor that smelled pretty clean. Rushing to the bathroom, I hopped in the shower just as three swift knocks resounded off the door. "Yeah?"

My mom didn't seem to understand I was already yelling over the pouring water, and stepped right into the bathroom. "You're taking your brother to school, young lady."

"Are you serious?" I cried, pulling back the curtain and glaring. It must have been a familiar, but hilarious sight as my blue duck shower cap completely overshadowed my own dark skin and even darker eyes. "I didn't even say anything, and even if I did- he started it."

"And I'm finishing it.I have to go by the spells store so I can't take him."

I sighed heavily, running a damp hand over my shower cap. My mother's little ritual was getting out of hand. Every day she went to the so-called "spells store"and came back with funky objects that we really didn't need. It was only a matter of time before the entire house was cluttered with the useless artifacts. One time she had even brought in a stuffed cat. Taylor hated it because he always screamed its eyes were following him. After covering it with a cloth all the problems disappeared, but the thought of a dead cat spooked the household; except, of course, our mom.

"He's in middle school now, he can walk. And he called me a midget, which isn't fair that dad's recessive genes had to skip a generation..."

My mom sighed again, though I could have sworn she had uttered the smallest of chuckles. "Carmilla Denton, you will take your brother to school or so help me!"

I stuck my head behind the curtain again, rolling my eyes so hard I thought they would pop out and yelled back, "Yeah, fine, whatever!"

My mother didn't leave the bathroom quick enough and before she went I could have sworn she murmured, "Make sure he doesn't take the bus."

The door slammed shut and I was back to enjoying my shower again. Nothing can describe how nice it was to take a warm shower in the dead of spring's cold mornings. The house had central heat but by some ungodly reason my mother didn't understand the purpose of having it on. So while it was still freezing from the morning outside, so was the house as the AC was chilling all inhabitants to the bone. Besides my mother, I fumed silently as I washed my body of grime from yesterday's softball practice.

One moment I was washing my body of suds, and the next I was smack on the tiles of the tub. My head was spinning, my stomach churning, and it was as if the breath from my lungs had left my body. With each blink I saw something else, something other than my shower curtain and running water, and as the picture became pristine my breath became more shallow.

Kids. Just ordinary children with colorful backpacks adorning them, and chatting about dumb things kids talk about, I guessed. I couldn't hear them, their mouths moving but no sound coming out as if it was a silent movie, but I found I could move about the cabin as if I was actually there after a moment. I slowly pulled myself off the floor, my right hand touching the backs of the seats and feeling the chilled leather. It seemed real, my mind said as I looked around, smaller bodies trampling by me as one or two children switched seats. My brother's black face stood out like a dark stone in a sea of white, and my head cocked as I moved towards him. He seemed regular too, just talking to his friend about football or something- I could only guess because he kept pointing to the ball in his friend's grasp- and I touched my temple. Maybe I was still dreaming and Tay hadn't actually woken me up. It seemed fine other than the eerie factor, but all in all everything was how it should be on a middle school bus making its way across town. That was until-

Sound exploded all around me. Slow motion, I thought as I watched as mouths widened in screams, the bus driver hitting his head on a metal holding rail to his right. The screams of the children were piercing, echoing through my head, driving me crazy. I could barely open my eyes and just as I understood what was happening they widened in fear. I was airborne now, tumbling inside of the bus by the sheer momentum of the rolling contraption, and my face and body were hit by numerous bags, pencil boxes, and other bodies. It rolled once more, it tilting slightly before slamming back onto the side, the windows that hadn't been destroyed now shattering inward.

Silence descended again, the only sound now the slight tinkling of glass as it settled around the bodies. It took another moment before I opened my eyes, my breath trembling with fear or adrenaline, and the only thing keeping me in this realm of understanding was the distant, nagging feeling of cold water hitting my body. Staring back at me was the unseeing dark eyes of a familiar middle school boy. He had dark brown locs that traveled to his shoulders, mirroring my longer cut, and his eyes were such a dark brown they appeared black much like my own. Blood was smeared around his forehead and out of his mouth trickled a thin line of red. His mouth hung open, like he was shocked by the events that had just unfolded, and it would have been an image worthy of reaction if not for the fact his neck was twisted too far to the right.

My brother lay dead right in front of me. The bones in his neck protruded against skin, a cartoonish version of a character trying hard to swallow a bone, and my stomach turned again. I was going to be sick and it was coming fast. Just as the midday sun glared into my eyes as I looked upward in the tomb of children, I felt my body lurch forward and the putrid stink of toilet water filled my nostrils.

The toilet was quickly filled with the watery contents of my stomach as I lurched. I pressed my forehead into the back of my palm, my spasms slowing as I regained myself, and the lower half of my body was still inside of the tub. I was glad for the cold compression on my stomach from the lip of the shower, but before I could fully comprehend what had just happened, a quick succession of knocks hit the door.

"If you're not out in five minutes, I'm telling mom!"

Without a word against the outcome, I simply pushed myself onto my feet, trying hard not to vomit again, before turning off the shower slowly and getting ready even slower.

 Don't take the bus today,I thought as I staggered out of the bathroom and was bum-rushed by my little brother running in. Just don't take the bus.


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniella Vix enter stage left!

My mom wasn't well off by any means, but my dad was before he died three years ago. After his death we moved here from South Carolina as what my mom liked to call, “moving forward”. He was in the military for years, and his salary was relative of that. Before he died he taught me how to shoot, to drive, and even to track. He may have been Air Force, but he knew a thing or two about staying alive and away from dangerous territory like the gators used to be at.

It wasn't my parents that I was thinking about as I drove the car my dad bought me towards Pickerson Middle. My hand fidgeted on the steering wheel, the other picking at my dark jeans, and my brother droned off beside me. He was talking about football and how results from tryouts were going to be posted outside the gym today. If he didn't get it, he would probably walk home to blow off some steam. My brain barely comprehended what he was saying as I blearily watched the road, making sure there was no cars or buses I could accidentally run into.

“Green!” Taylor yelled beside me, making me jump. His orbs glared into mine as I faced him with a stupid look on my face. “Green,” he yelled again, this time flinging his arm upward towards the light to indicate it was, in fact, green to go.

I cleared my throat, pressing the accelerator, before side-eyeing my brother. “So,” I lazily drew out, my finger still making the rhythmic tapping against the wheel, “how's your friend?” My brother's face tilted downward, his eyes rolling back at my existential lameness. “You know,” I tried again, “the one you play football with.”

“Kyle?” He snorted after I nodded my head. “He thinks he's got a chance in varsity, but I think I'm gonna beat him!”

“Why's that?”

“I'm one of the tallest of the freshman class. And I heard coach talking about how they need a good quarterback. I could finally get out of this town if I got a scholarship!”

I snickered at that, but tried hard to hide it. “Scholarships are only for high school, bruh. But as long as you keep up the good work, you'll get chosen in no time.”

My brother's dreads whipped around his baby face as he beamed at me, looking back through the window towards the upcoming school after a moment. He really was a good kid, I thought as I looked over every so often. He had taken it hard when dad died, even harder than I had, and mom and I thought Taylor would never be the same afterwards. His obsession with football started young when dad had given him a signed copy from a Raven's game, and every day they would go out to the park and practice. Dad grew up in Baltimore, so it was the team to root for, and no one questioned it. I was a softball fan, but I had never gotten a signed copy from any of my heroes. I used to hate that.

Pulling up to the curb in front of the school, I watched as Taylor opened the door and got out in one swift motion. The tall kid bent low to look back into the car and nodded his head toward me. I nodded back and was surprised when a quick, “Thanks,” left his mouth before the door slammed shut. A trick of the wind, I thought amused while pulling off the curb.

By the time I had gotten to school and parked, it was still fifteen minutes before the bell would scream down the halls with its echoing screech for first period to begin. Fixing my hair into its normal bun as I got out of the car, which usually meant pulling it lazily through a hair band so that the ends still trailed a bit, I walked the small parking lot with a sickening feeling making residence in my stomach. The air that hit me made my skin clammy, as if my body was breaking into a cold sweat, and I cursed the heat of the state and the school's air conditioning system.

Getting into first period, I positioned my bag next to my feet and waited bored for class to begin. I wasn't a good artist or a writer, but instead I was extremely good at puzzles. Staring down at my math classes warm up paper, which was always Sudoku, I began finding the correct numbers to plug into the spots. The tables for math were pretty old school, though it wasn't like I knew anything else, and while some other classes got individual desks our math class was graced with one long black table instead. It was first come first serve, and my seat was smack dab in the middle on the far left side. Away from the door and the teacher's desk, but still somewhat closer to the front of the class so that I could answer a question no one else could. An ideal spot, if I do say so myself, and the best part was that no one really cared to sit next to me. It wasn't because I was some freak that no one liked, or because I was one of the only black kids in the school, but more so because it was High School and everyone wanted to sit in the far back where the cool kids were or the very front where the over achievers sat. The middle tables were for those who didn't care where they sat, and who made no qualms with either of the groups.

So when I felt a presence next to me, I guess I was more than a little surprised. The class wasn't very big, actually really small because it was advanced geometry and it was an elective, so most of the seats were empty comparatively to other classes. When I felt someone shifting next to me, I had the nerve to get upset. I had walked by three different seats available for this person so why did they have to sit by me of all places? Sighing internally, as well as screaming a little bit, I moved my right arm downward to steal a glance at whoever had the gall to sit next to me.

I almost choked on spit and air.

The girl's umber hand that stretched out to me reminded me of fall, the yellow flickering lights in the darkest nights. Her hair matched mine, though shorter and the sides were not shaved down as mine were. She wore glasses where I wore none, and the freckled visage she sported was simply adorable. She looked like a typical art student would look, not completely well kept but also not a mess either. I could tell even though she was sitting that she was a bit taller than me, which wasn't hard really. My height reached a measly 5'1 which made it easy for most anyone to outgrow me no matter the age.

An uncomfortable amount of time had passed as I took the girl before me in, and I stupidly cleared my throat and almost lunged at her hand. “Sorry,” I murmured as I shook, the pencil's eraser hitting the paper absently.

“No problem,” the girl said nonchalantly. Her confidence did not match the already pinned attire, and for once that was comforting. Everyone was the same in this town, it was nice to see different personalities arisen from preconceived stereotypes. “What's your name?”

I could feel myself almost choking again before I cleared my throat, taking back my hand that I had realized was shaking for far too long. The girl before me smiled, though her eyes were intent on my own. Her eyes were a tawny beige and they looked mesmerizing on her darker skin, if not a little off as well. All annoyance of someone sitting next to me dispersed and my pencil began to strike the paper a bit harder in a nervous habit.

“Carmilla. Friends call me Carm, but don't ask them because I don't have any,” I nervously said, before scratching the back of my neck as I chastised myself.

She looked past my anxious chuckle instantly and laughed. “That's funny.”

 _Is it?_ “Yeah, that's me. Psh, funny as hell.”

A soft chortle came from her lips before she moved in a bit closer. “Sorry about sitting next to you like that. I just moved here and you're the only-”

“Black kid, yeah you'll get used to it.”

“I'm glad I don't have to,” she said.

Smooth, I thought as actual excitement spread throughout my body. In truth it wasn't easy moving to a town where the ethnic kids constituted barely 1% of the schools and that was only because my brother and I were indoctrinated in. I had met some black kids here and there that had transferred in and left quickly, and usually their questions ranged from “But if you're black, how is your mom white?” or “So are you actually black?”. There was one incident when I first arrived for Freshman year that a guy had pointed and almost called me the “n” word. He didn't get it all out, if that really was the word he was about to say, because I quickly punched him in the gut and pulled on his shiny blond hair until he cried. It was the best detention I ever had the pleasure of having.

Back in South Carolina both Taylor and I had grown up with kids that looked just like us, so moving to a place like this was jolting but it soon became every day life. People still talked to us, and we to people. We had normal friends and stayed away from those who seemed prejudice. That was just every day life for us, and we continued living it the best we could. It was intense how much hate one could find in schools.

Stuck in my own head, I didn't realize when our math teacher Ms. Hen walked in and shuffled her papers around on her desk. She would tell us once a week that her last name was a prized possession of hers as her family had been in the farming business for generations. This was said over and over as common knowledge because one of the “cool” kids had brought up how last names were sometimes given out to mimic the trade a person did for the community back in the day. Ms. Hen wasn't a push over and her own little joke on the student- his name was Mike- was still being played this entire school year.

The woman had auburn hair that looked stunning against a pale visage, and she was slim with emerald green eyes. Clearing her throat she turned her attention to a small sticky note in her clipboard before looking up to the class. “Alright everyone, before we begin today's lessen has everyone finished their puzzle?” There was a scattered chorus of answers and she continued, “Good! Now it's time to introduce our new student Ms. Daniella Vix. Please stand up and say one interesting thing about yourself, dear!”

The girl beside me instantly stood before looking around the room and smiling. It was extraordinary to see someone so confident after just moving, and I wondered if she was a military brat and this was ordinary to her. “My friends call me Dani, but don't ask them because I don't have any,” she said smoothly, winking down at me. It took all I had not to die of laughter, and it amazed me how there were chuckles here and there too. “Um, I moved here because my mom's the new head of Vic's Corporation. I guess that's my interesting thing,” she said as she sat, smiling at the teacher.

A moment of silence filtered through the class before Ms. Hen called the lessen out and for everyone to open their books. With that one interesting fact, Daniella had effectively shut down the entire class with shock. Vic's Corporation was the town's biggest exporter of trucks and parts, especially aircraft units as well. Sure Missouri was big for the exporting of grains and food, but mechanical parts were the biggest grossing corporation and it was the town's way of life. It brought in many different families, and a lot of the people that still lived here were a part of Vic's one way or the other. For an out of stater to come out of nowhere and take control over it, well it was just unheard of.

I tried to put it out of my mind as the class continued, it wasn't like it was an inherently bad thing for the corporation to get a new businesswoman, but my chest tightened every so often anyways. I didn't know if it was because of the possibility of many people getting laid off, or it was because of that weird vision this morning. All I knew was that I didn't mind at all getting to know this Dani person, and I really hoped she wanted to get to know me too.

Besides, it didn't hurt she was hot as hell!

 


	3. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't take the bus, she thought. If you don't take the bus, it'll all be okay. Why then...

The rest of first period was uneventful at best. No cute passing notes with Dani, no ass wipes trying to start any problems, just a normal math class. The heat in my belly didn't go away, and the clammy feeling sticking to my skin was still evident. I could almost forget it after the mundane chicken tenders and mashed potatoes for lunch, but it made me nauseous on top of whatever else I was feeling. Throughout the day my phone was hidden underneath my desk as I tried to text my mother or Taylor, and while my little brother responded my mother did not. The anxiety was killing me, but I had no choice but to continue through the day. Daniella wasn't in any of my classes, and I was hoping that tomorrow I'd be able to see her again in my alternative classes, or at least in the lunch period. By the end of the day a headache had formed and I was ready to call my mom once the last bell rang.

“Hey, Carm right?”

I turned after shutting my locker to a familiar face. A smile crept onto my lips, though I don't know why, and I cleared my throat and nodded at Daniella. “And here I thought I'd go all day without seeing you again.” _That was so smooth, I'm the smoothest of the smooth!_

She must have seen me biting my lip because she responded, “Nah, I would never make such a pretty face wait.”

Snorting, I looked down before scratching my neck, and straight making a fool of myself. I was almost at a lost for words until I pointed out the obvious. “So... your locker. How crazy it's right next to mine.”

“What a crazy random happenstance.”

“Okay that's definitely something I should say!” I was laughing at this point and we had started to move out of the school together.

“Maybe if I say that more some of these white kids won't hate me as much,” Dani joked.

It doesn't like much of a joke to me, but I still smiled politely. Shrugging I replied, “If anything they just don't like change. It's a pretty big change for your mom to be the boss of all these people's parents.”

Daniella's tawny orbs looked to me, but I tried to ignore it as we got to my car. She leaned against the side hood before saying, “I guess I'll see you tomorrow?”

Skipping over the possible shit storm that could have happened, I shrugged and smiled. The thought of her leaving, though her ass would have been really nice to see, was something I didn't really want. The words came out before my mind really registered that I didn't really know this girl, but something was pushing me to say it. “Hey, how about I take you home? You can show me where all the rich kids live.”

“I'm not going to say no!”

Almost immediately Dani ran around the car and waited patiently to jump in after I unlocked the door. Another instant passed as I rethought what I had just offered the girl, but as the midday heat swelled all around me, the safety of my air conditioning seemed like a blessing. Hopping into the car, I quickly turned on the A/C before slowing creeping out of the parking lot, making sure I wasn't going to hit any stupid kid who thought they were stronger than an Optima. Taking out my bun and rummaging my hand through my hair was so relaxing and comforting, something I did every day after school, that the weight of taking off the mask I always had up was like taking a warm bath.

I almost forgot there was someone else in the car with me until she spoke. “I don't think I can handle this heat!”

Starting slightly I smiled over to her. “It's better than humid heat, right?”

“The frizz is just the same.”

“Nah, girl! You trippin'.”

She laughed at that, looking out the window again. Her body jolted upwards, cutting off anything I was about to say next, and for a moment I was confused at her body language. We were stopped at a red light, the next right would be back to my home, but seeing as I was taking her to her place I ignored the street. Taylor would be home by now if he didn't get the space in varsity, and I'd rather him in the house over the heat of the day. The light was taking longer than it usually did, or maybe it was because I always took a right here on red, and my mind drifted back to the girl next to me. She was still looking out the window as if something intense was captivating her, when I heard a wailing sound coming from my left. My eyes had almost witnessed what she was looking at before the howling screamed into my brain and it compelled me to look in the opposite direction.

A firetruck sped by us, turning the light that had just turned green to red again as it sped on by. My brow knitted as I watched it go, moving forward in my seat to watch it go, before I finally saw what was so compelling.

“That's... my house.”

 


End file.
